


Te Quiero, Dijiste (I Love You, You Said)

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [2]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M, Song: Blinding Lights (The Weeknd)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 指尖陀螺番外1
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823995
Kudos: 1





	Te Quiero, Dijiste (I Love You, You Said)

**Author's Note:**

> 20210312 dbgc生贺

（发生在指尖陀螺最初的故事）

  
登坂广臣没有问今市隆二要去的目的地，反正他想说的时候就会说的。他们在西班牙的A1高速公路上已经开了快5个小时，从中部出发渐渐一路向北，连车窗外的风景都在不断变化，正越来越有凛冽海风的味道。这条公路的终点是什么样的城市，登坂广臣抬头瞄了一眼夹在遮阳挡板上的地图，是他不会念的地名单词，毕竟他对这个国家一无所知，他看了一眼副驾驶的今市，仿佛若有所思的样子，是少见的严肃表情，所以车内的气氛一度很紧张，这沉默难以打破。

登坂广臣重新专注在方向盘上，被通知前往马德里的航班不过是24小时前，当时他刚和今市收回了上东区的一处秘密武器库，还没有来得及喘息，便接过了今市隆二递来的机票，出发时间是两小时后，今市说他还需要处理一些事情，约定在机场登机口见。

今市隆二真的很爱差遣人，在最初与他共处的时候登坂广臣并不知道这个事实，尽管这可以说是一种信任的体现，但每次措手不及总让登坂广臣必须重新去习惯这位黑道老大。

omi，后面有车在跟踪我们。今市隆二终于开口了，登坂广臣从后视镜里看到了紧紧咬住他们车尾的雷诺，恐怕已尾随许久。登坂广臣打算踩下油门提高车速，洞察到这一心思的今市按住了他的肩膀，他摇摇头，告诉他这只是徒劳。

今市隆二松开了安全带，转过身去解开后座的大型置物袋，登坂广臣一直以为那是高尔夫球袋或是钓具包，直至他听到了枪支部件碰撞的机械声响，下一秒今市隆二就已经装好了他的步枪。

他们即将进入圣塞巴斯蒂安城区。

今市隆二给了登坂广臣一个眼神，便打开车窗，探出一大半身体，将枪托紧紧顶在左肩上，右手肘靠在窗框上作为支撑，瞄准了对手的驾驶座，即便是在安全限度内做到的射姿，今市几乎不会这般的冒险，当然登坂广臣一眼就认出了那把最大射程是600码的AK-47半自动步枪，他必须保持着最短距离的车速。

北方的风夹杂着湿气，猛烈的灌进了车内，接下去便听到一连串密集扫射的枪声，今市隆二坐回车内拆下了弹匣，给枪上完保险后，一切仿佛从未发生过。这也是登坂广臣第一次见到今市如此冷酷大胆的模样，他是否早已预想到了所有。

结束了在高速公路上的短暂缠斗，他们转入了一条盘山公路，从山上偶尔瞥见这座沉睡在黎明时分的城市，只有星星点点的灯光在闪烁着，还没有来得及看清她的面容就不得不马上要离开。

今市隆二淡淡的说，就快到了。登坂广臣一时不知他所指的是什么，慢慢的，他们到了山的另一面，一座弃用的码头逐渐出现在他们的视线中，连不远处的灯塔都不再发光引航。

他们下车，登坂广臣注意到周围放着很多集装箱，他跟着今市一直走到尽头。

今市隆二用指纹和虹膜解锁箱子，这是他不得不亲自来这里的原因，打开里面仍是密封的木箱，今市嗅了嗅边缘的味道，只是越往后退。这时他们听到了直升飞机的螺旋桨卷起的强大气流和扰人耳膜的噪声，打破了这长久的沉寂，晃眼的直射灯光扫在他们的头顶，一把绳梯随之落下，今市隆二抓着梯子爬了上去，示意登坂广臣跟随。

他们登上了直升机，今市隆二笑着说naoki你比预定的时间晚到许久呢，正在操纵飞机的小林直己回头说着抱歉，取得飞行许可花费了不少时间。

今市戴上了降噪耳机，拍了拍他的肩膀说，我明白。

突然地面的集装箱一个接着一个爆炸，犹如比斯开湾上绽放的火树银花，橙红的烟雾，一重一重，似是美丽而残酷的幻影，令人盲失。

唯一不理解当下状况的只有登坂广臣，在震耳欲聋的爆破声和轰鸣声中他还未开口问今市就被对方带上了耳机，今市凑近他说，

omi，生日快乐。

今市隆二在登坂广臣面前举起手表，登坂广臣很清楚连纽约时间也刚过了零点。

这也是你计划的一部分？登坂广臣终于忍不住问道。

那些验收的弹药全是劣质品的，比起退回给卖家，我更愿意看到它们被正确的使用。明知naoki会从玻璃反射里看到两人的模样，今市还是握住了登坂广臣的手。

这是真的吗，如此简单的理由，倒也算得上是今市的风格，身旁的这个男人说的话有几分真，几分假呢，这样无趣的怀疑真是没完没了。登坂广臣深知自己也说过不少谎才来到了今市的身边，他们本来就活在这样一个谎言编织的世界中，真实与虚假，也许并没有那么重要。

飞行器的舱门还没关上，因为他想再多看一眼海湾上那快要谢幕却本不是祝福意味的烟火，他说不出自己是多么疲倦，他的手很冷，然而此刻被今市隆二握住，这都使一切被赋予了全新的意义。

登坂广臣实在很想把积攒在心中的那些爱意全部传达给手边的男人，他们一起经历过的事情像走马灯般旋即而过，他仍是那么爱他，一如初见，爱得不能言语，他并非是一个百分百勇敢的人，他也会怯懦，这是他脆弱的部分，但他想总有一天他会亲口对今市隆二说出我爱你吧。

最后他只能转身贴近今市隆二说出那句句子，其实他悄悄的学了几句西班牙语，虽然他说的不足够好：

te quiero mucho, mucho,

siempre hasta morir.

the end

2021-03-12

我爱你，

至死不渝。


End file.
